


Fangs For the Hospitality

by Toomuchsunshine



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: (It was an accident tho), (Roman gets kinda sad hes okay tho), (kinda), Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternate Universe - Vampire, Arguments, Bad Parents, Blood, Child!Patton, Drama, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Hurt Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Pining, Remus Was Mean, Remus and Roman are twins, Single-Father!Janus, Slow Burn, Social Anxiety, Suicidal Thoughts, Sympathetic Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders, Sympathetic Deceit | Janus Sanders, Vampire!Janus, Witch!Logan, like...pretty slow, relatively..., toddler!Virgil, witch!Virgil, witch!patton, with a relatively good relationship
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-24
Updated: 2021-02-24
Packaged: 2021-03-17 18:55:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 15,765
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28853895
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Toomuchsunshine/pseuds/Toomuchsunshine
Summary: After Remus goes a bit too far during a family reunion bet, Roman finds himself alone and near freezing outside in an early winter storm. His car broke down, and he's in the middle of nowhere with no phone. He cant seem to catch a break.Deciding his life cant much worse, Roman decides to head into the woods looking for help. His luck may be turning when the man who opens the door is a lot more charming than he should be. His kids are fascinated by the new face appearing from the woods. And this place is a lot weirder on the inside than the outside. And man this guy has some sharp teeth... Maybe Roman bit off a bit more than he can chew with this one.
Relationships: Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders/Deceit | Janus Sanders, Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders/Logic | Logan Sanders
Comments: 25
Kudos: 75





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! This is my first fic so I'd would appreciate if you help me out! but also please be nice to me...My self-confidence is that of a limp cucumber...  
> Anyway, Enjoy!

“God Dammit! No no nonono please! Don’t do this to me!” Roman whined at his car from behind the wheel from the driver's seat.

Despite his pleading, the car continued to sputter even louder than previously. Finally starting to slow down, leaving Roman no choice other than to pull his car off to the side of the road.  
There was no one else on the empty, countryside road making it easy to do so.  
“Why does this always happen to me!?” He whined as he turned the key finally giving the engine a much needed break. “I can’t do this anymore! The world hates meee!”

He continued to lemeant his plight to no one except the empty seat beside him, leaning over to place his forehead on the steering wheel. At this point he couldn't even try to stop the tears rolling down his cheeks landing on his lap.

Earlier that day the passenger seat was filled by his overly excitable twin brother, Remus, on their way to the yearly family reunion. Roman has always hated these reunions with a burning passion. He only went because he was expected to at this point.

There was always too much expectation from everyone at the reunions. Since his family was quite well off they were the one to host every year. Inviting everyone to their too grand, too big victorian style home. 

He was holding on hope that this year, like every year, would be different. Maybe his mother would stop asking if he had chosen a more suitable career path like Remus. Maybe his grandmother would stop asking if he found a pretty girl yet. Maybe his grandfather would be anything more than dismissive toward him. Maybe...maybe his dad might show up to this one.  
Not to mention that they also just made him wildly uncomfortable. Too many people really. All those people being fake and backhanded. He alway felt like they were looking specifically at him as he walked by. Just a bad time for him all around.

Remus, on the other hand, had always liked the family reunions. He too was asked those questions (well not the one about his career, they were all quite proud of him becoming a doctor. Specifically an obstetrician and gynecologist. Remus said it was because delivering babies was gross and dealing with people who have female reproductive systems health could be horrifying, but he can never deny how much he liked helping the people he did. He has a counter on his fridge of how many babies he has brought into the world and sometimes he even looks at it and smiles, not that Remus knew that Roman saw him do that.) but Remus let the other questions roll straight off his back in a way Roman never could.

Remus really liked the reunions because of the gossip and chaos of it all. Every year as soon as they arrived he would immediately go and find their cousin Remy to lay down the new hot tea about the family. Then after all that was settled they would place bets on who could get the most outrageous rumor started. Remy would typically win because of his talent for making such believable lies. Remus always went too far off the deep end and the family didn't usually believe what they were being told. Which was completely fair because “what do you mean Jill isn't here because she suddenly decided to take a trip to West Virginia to look for Mothman? Remus Jill is 89 years old. And who is Mothman?”

That supid rumor game is what started this whole mess anyway. Roman always tried to stay out of it. He wasn't very good at the game, though he was a good actor he was very bad at lying. So for the past few years he'd skip out on playing. He'd just go to his corner, and wait for the night to be over.

This year Remus and Remy decided to up the ante as it were. There was going to be a whole $50 bill on the line this time (though that was trump change compared to how much money his family actually made). Remus is never one to back down from a challenge and though he's a doctor, he doesn't tend to think ahead of his actions all that well. Especially when he got a bit too excited. That being said, he really messed things up for Roman this time.

That stupid game had made everyones eyes turn to him for an expination that he didnt have. Forced him to run from the house and flee in his car without Remus behind him. 

Roman didn't take time to dwell on the fact he was his brother's ride. 

With his head still on the steering wheel he closed his eyes and let out a heavy sigh. He didn't know how he was going to get out of this one, so he continued to sit a wallow a bit. Maybe he’ll just wait a bit and his car will start back up…

~~~

Roman pulled the car into the last spot left open in the large parking lot outside of their parents mansion. 

He pulled in between what looked to be his Aunt Clara and Uncle Jim's red corvette, and his Grandmother dark blue rolls-royce. He took extra care parking in between the two very expensive cars. Making sure to leave plenty of room around them and his own, significantly crappier car. He knew from experience that if he didn't leave the room he would be getting an earful later from said family members.

As he turned the key he let out a nervous breath looking over to Remus who was almost bouncing in his seat. 

“You ready?” Roman asked with a slight smile. As much as he was worried to be here, he was glad his brother would have a good time. 

“I can’t wait! I can’t wait to beat Remy's ass this year! I have such a good rumor that the whole family is going to believe for years to come. That 50 dollars is mine!” Remus smiled bright and pumped his fist in the air. 

Roman couldn’t help but feel excited for him. Remus even seemed more excited now, if the bouncing and fidgeting said anything.

“I’m sure you’ll get it out of him one way or another. Come on, let's go.” Roman started for his car door when Remus’ arm shot out and stopped him. Roman looked back to Remus to see he had stopped bouncing, seeming somewhat sobered. Looking more serious, and to be contemplating something tilting his head back and forth. Then he finally spoke.

“Listen...I know this isn't your kind of thing since dad left... But I’m with you okay? Stick with me if you need to. Those old assholes don't know what they're talking about with you, okay?” Remus looked slightly shy as he spoke, not looking directly at Roman. 

Still, Roman smiled softly at his twin, both a bit confused and touched. Remus didn't typically try and make Roman feel better; he wasn't very good with words. But he did appreciate the sentiment.

“Thank you Remus. I’ll try to enjoy myself. Might even try to leave my corner if I feel so inclined.” Roman smiled. “Maybe dable in a little bit conversion. Just try to keep your hijinks somewhat clean and manageable.” 

“Well that's no fun!” And Remus was back to his normal self, seeming grateful for the topic change. “My only reason to be here is to cause chaos and you know it! Now let's go! There is supposed to be a really big storm coming and if we're lucky the snow will distract everyone from when I plan to steal the bust of great Aunt Kathy!” Remus cackled as he exited the car, way more excited then he should be for a man who admitted to planning theft.

Roman took the moment alone to take a stealing breath. He looked out the window at the huge family house where he grew up. It was much too big, too grand for children to grow up in. It didn't feel like home anymore. Looking back it never really did to Roman.

He hated coming here and he hated the feelings associated here. But if it makes Remus happy to come here together, and it keeps the rest of his family off his back, he’ll keep trying. A knock on the window made him jump out of his thoughts.

“You fucking ready!? I’m freezing my tits off out here ya know!” Remus shouted too loud for how close he was to the window.

“As I’ll ever be…” he muttered to himself, smiling a bit at Remus being Remus as he unbuckled his seatbelt and left the car.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! New chapter!  
> Fair warning Roman has a real rough time in this chapter...  
> Let me know about any typos and as always, enjoy!! <3

Roman finally lifted his head off the wheel and looked around his car. He made sure to keep a few things in his car that would help him if he ever needed to stay the night in his car. While looking he heard a voice in his head that sounded suspiciously like Remus called him a worry wart. He shook it off and continued looking around.

After a few minutes of searching for a blanket (he swore was in here somewhere), a loud bang rang out from the front of the car. Roman jumped so high he hit his head on the roof of his car.

“The fuck was that!?” He shouted, higher pitched than he's ever willing to admit. “Come oonnn woorrlld are you really going to make me check my engine now?” He pleaded to any god that would listen.

And almost as if they had heard him, smoke started to cloud from under the hood. 

Roman yelped and jumped out of the car. Running to the front hood he placed the backside of his hand to the metal to find it blazing hot. 

“How the FUCK does a car start on fire in the middle of a FUCKING SNOW STORM!?” He screamed. And then he screamed again just for the hell of it.

At this point Roman couldn't tell if he was crying or if it was just the melted snow running down his face. His hair was ruined, his suit probably was as well. His shoes were full of snow and it was only starting to snow harder as the moments passed.

Roman huffed another hitching breath as he started to look around. There was no way he could stay in his car tonight. With his luck today it might end with it blowing up in the middle of the night... well more later in the night. Though at this point he considered staying just for the possibility of it actually happening. 

Looking around, there was no one anywhere. No houses, no lights, he hasn't even seen a person on this road since he left his old house. On one side of the road was a wide open field where he had pulled off too. The other side was a large, dense forest.

As a kid he was warned to stay away from these woods because many people have gotten lost in them. Remus once dared him to go in, to which Roman said no. Then Remus called him lame and ran away to play somewhere else. There were too many spooky stories for Romans liking. And with Roman overactive imagination he stayed far away from here.

Sure the adults told him that the reason told to stay away was because he could get lost. But Remy once told him that it was really because the forest was magic, and that there were witches, werewolves and vampires in there. 

And that story was much more fun so that's what Roman chose to believe as a child.

Now Roman didn't really believe in those stories anymore. It was very much more likely that people just got lost in the forest to never be found again. It is a very big forest and is very thick.

Though at the moment Roman wasn't paying much attention to the forest beside him. The young man was not fit for this kind of weather and it was starting to get to him. He was getting very cold and the wind was not helping. He needed to find help soon. He'd call Remy or Remus but his phone was in his jacket pocket, which he forgot back at the house. 

Sucking it up, he realized he would have to walk for a bit to find a house. Maybe they would be nice enough to let him use their phone. He picked the direction he had previously been driving toward, and started to walk. He pulled his arms in close to him and kept a quick pace.

It was very cold. The snow was not letting up and he didn't know how long he would have to be walking. Deciding the best strategy was to try and distract himself, Roman started to think of the creatures that might be in the woods.

‘Maybe,’ Roman thought, ‘There really are werewolves and they are actually really nice. Like what if I stumble upon one and they let me use their phone? Wait...would they even have phones? I don't know their life so maybe. What would I even say to them? Just be like ‘why hello my furry looking friend I seem to be in quite the pickle. Mayhaps you have a phone I could use?’ … No that stupid… They'd probably eat me before then… That's kinda judgmental huh. Maybe they should just eat me. It's not like if I were to actually meet them I could talk to them. I’d be too nervous like I always am with new people… How am I supposed to get home if I even ask for help? Ugg this is dumb…’

Roman kept thinking of random scenarios that might happen if he were to step into the woods. After walking for what felt like an hour, but could have been anywhere from 20 minutes to 3 hours, Roman was freezing cold and shivering violently. The storm was still really bad, but it seemed that the worst had passed.

It also seemed Romans luck was turning around. Roman had spotted a light coming from deep in the forest. It was the only type of man-made thing he had seen in ages so he had no other choice but to step past the threshold, into the thick forest. Before he stepped in he paused and looked in the woods. 

He was so cold, and he knew that if he didn't get help soon he was going to freeze. 

‘Well,’ He thought, ‘If I die from this, at least it I finally do something cool…’

And with that he stepped into the forest. It was a hard walk. There was no straight path, which distantly Roman thought was odd.

Finally after walking passed a few more trees he emerged on to a great expanse of flat, white snow. Past the flat area, which he realized was a lawn, was an older victorian style house. Much smaller than the mansion Roman grew up in, but much too big to be lining for one person. 

Without thinking much, since he couldn't feel his arms or legs anymore, he quickly hobbled up to the door and gave three, light raps. 

Roman stood in front of the door, arms around himself barely staying up right. His hair matted down from the snow melting into his hair. But the temperature must have gone up a bit because the snow was starting to turn into a bit of rain. 

Roman vaguely realized that the walk through the woods was a lot harsher then he realized. His bowtie was missing and his shirt was barely tucked in anymore. He was a mess. This would never be acceptable dress to meet someone in. He started to shiver more, but possibly for a different reason.

Roman realized that he was still standing on some random porch, in the literal freezing cold and nobody had answered. After a good five minutes more wait, Roman knocked again, but this time he mustered up the rest of his strength and knocked louder. He the went back to waiting. The edges of his vision were going fizzy around the edges. He wished they would open the door and at least tell him to leave rather than make him wait.

Finally, after Roman was just about to walk back into the woods, the door creaked slowly open.

~~~

“Roman! Remus! My boys you made it here safe and sound! Come in come in!” She ushered the boys who were previously shuffling in the doorway trying to keep out of starting the softly falling snow. “How have you both been? I’ve haven't heard from you both in a while.” Though the question was posed at them both, her focus was directed at Remus, even helping him out of his coat. Roman took his coat off himself and draped it on the rack next to Remus’. 

“Fantastic as always!. Had a patient the other day, she had quadruplets! All natural it was crazy to see how big she was, and how many babies were in there. All of them delivered with no complications. Three boys and one girl!” Remus responded walking next to his mom talking animatedly.

“Oh that's just wonderful sweetie! I bet all of them were cute as buttons! That poor mother though, four babies. That will be a handful! And that poor baby girl, growing up with three brothers! You know-”

Roman tuned out their conversation as they walked past the kitchen and staircase. The ballroom was down the straight hall from the greeting room to the left. It took about 5 minutes to actually walk there though. 

This place was too big in Romans opinion. Even as a young boy he thought this place was too big. Too much much space to fill, though Remus never seemed to have trouble filling it all up for the both of them. Roman preferred reading, writing, or drawing compared to Remus’ brand of destructive entertainment.

Occasionally Remus and Roman would come together and put on small plays for their mother, father, and staff if they were around at the time. Their mother was never super interested but their father always thought it was the best show he has ever seen. Always praising them both for their hard work. 

Sometimes, when Remus was out making a mess and Roman was sat drawing, his father would come in and sit with him. Sometimes watching him draw or quietly reading. Roman enjoyed the shared silence, which he was told was quite odd for a child. 

Often when Roman was feeling upset or scared he would run to his dad and just ask him to read to him. Which he always gladly did. He would hold Roman close and just read from whatever was closest. This was actually how Roman found he loved plays. His dad and him might read together sometimes and trade off lines, trying to see who could make the other laugh first. Roman wasn't typically the winner of this game either, but he found he never would mind

Even years later, long after their dad disappeared without so much as a note, Roman looked back at those memories very fondly. He hasn't changed much since he was young. Not talking unless he had something to share. Most called him quite, but he wasn't always. It just took a reason to get him to speak up, and he often found there wasn't much that could do so.

Soon enough Roman was pulled from his memories as they made it to the ballroom where it seems that they were the last to arrive. Most of the immediate and extended family was here, mingling around in their too fancy outfits. If Roman were to guess he would say there was a single item of apparel here that wasn't at least $100, including jewelry. Roman couldn't say much though since he too was wearing a suit. Though he left the jacket at the door and he chose a bowtie over a regular tie.

Nobody made to look their way, except for a few glances. Most were already in the middle of conversation or were looking for someone else that wasn't him. This made it easy for him to be able to slip right past his mother and brother who were still in animated conversation. 

Roman made a look around the room to determine the people and, by association, places to avoid. Making a quick glance around the lavish gold gilded room, Roman saw many familiar faces. In the most left corner near the seating area was his grandmother; Gramma Ann. She was a nice woman if you can get past her severely outdated societal norms. Roman had learned more than once that it's best to not talk to her unless he wanted a lesson on proper edicate and questions about his supposedly straight love life.

(It's not that his family didn't know he wasn't straight (they were quite aware after he was caught in the broom closet with the cook's son when he was 16.) It's more like they were hoping he would “change his mind.” Almost like if they never addressed it, it would just go away and he would be “normal.” Or as close to normal as he can be with the way he is.)

That brings him to who is at the centre of the room. His Uncle Dave was probably the person he wanted to avoid the most. He never was really nice to Roman, nor to Remus. For the longest time Roman assumed he just didn't like kids. But even as he grew Uncle Dave still seemed to hate them. It all came to a head when his brother, Romans dad, left without a trace. He used to live with Romans family during the time when he disappeared. For some reason he blamed Roman for it, something that he never fought back on. How did he know that he wasn't? So Roman just took his yelling. Took his screaming about how Roman is the reason because of all of his problems. How he was just too weird and quiet and terrible, and that's why he left.

Roman quickly averted his eyes to the loud laughter that came from his right. By the looks of it Remus had finally dispelled his conversation with their mother and found Remy. He looked the same as he always has; wearing those dark sunglasses inside, and dressed in all black. He said it was to look cool but Remy had told Remus and him one night (After they had heard Remy being yelled at) that he actually wears dark things because he's sensitive to light. He gets migraines from it. They had been sure to keep the lights down around him after that.

(All three boys were proof that having any sort of illness in the family was very much so not appreciated. It meant that the family was not perfect, which was not an option to most.)

The oficial gosip session has seemed to have started if the amused cackle from Remus meant anything. Soon enough those two would break away and try and cause as much trouble as they can. 

Roman kept scanning the crowd for any problem areas and after spotting a few aunts and cousins to avoid, he seemed to find the perfect corner to remain in for as long as possible. Luckily there were a few chairs there as well and they were empty. The only problem was going to be making it there.

Directly in front of it was a small circle consisting of his grandfather on his mothers side, and anyone trying to please him. This grandfather was the reason these parties were as fancy as they were. He paid for everything including the house, though the suit he was wearing was probably worth more than most of the furniture in it. He was a very wealthy CEO of the steel company that he founded when he was 19. He lavished his daughter, Romans mom, in as much of the money as he could. She was his only daughter after all.

He, too, seemed to hate Roman. But then again he also hated Romans dad so it may just be left over hate from their relationship.

He was never as generous with his money to him and Remus as he was with most of the rest of the family. Roman didn't mind much. He has everything he needs, even if his job makes him a bit tight on money sometimes.

A job his grandfather very much so did not like one bit. To be honest it seemed like Roman was the only one who liked his job. Even Remus seemed a bit apprehensive when Roman had brought it up. But it was one of the only things Roman never budged on.

Roman was a writer, stagehand, and sometimes director at a pretty large community theatre in the area. It paid well, but not consistently since it was only a job during shows. Of which there was 4-5 a year. He loved his job, but none of his family seemed to share that mentality.

Roman hoped that if he just kept his head down his grandfather just won't recognize him. Just walk right past him and he will never know. He wouldn't see Roman and he'd be able to stay the rest of this night in the corner. Roman dropped his gaze and started walking at a quick pace. It was a good plan, if one of his aunts had not already had too much to drink. 

On his way over to his sacred corner, someone stumbled right into his side pushing him along with her. Roman knew he was in a bit of trouble as he looked up and saw who he bumped into. 

Roman immediately started to apologize.

“Oh my gosh I’m so sorry grandpa I-”

“Don't call me that you clusy brat.” He grumbled interrupting Roman.

“Right...Well sorry either way. Didn't see you there! How have you been? Hows the company?” Roman did want to get out of the situation, but he was nothing if not polite. Too bad the same can't be said for most of the people here. He knew he should just shut up and leave, but he could feel the familiar numb spread of anxiety spreading through his limbs.

“As if you really care. But if you must know, well. Stocks are going down a bit because of those damn forgiene factories. If it was up to me, we would take them all out by any means necessary. This is the best country anyway. Not like the world would be missing much.” He declared to the crowd who all laughed and agreed. All except Roman who slowly stepped back from the group. His grandpa seemed to have hit a stride and kept up with his racist speech as Roman continued to back up.

Once he was far enough away he turned and hightailed it to his empty corner, breathing a sigh of relief. 

‘Finally,’ Roman thought to himself. ‘Now I can be alone.’

“Hey Roman!” A voice all but yelled into his ear.

Roman would never admit how he jumped about a foot in the air and he spun quickly around. He fully turned to see Remus almost on the floor laughing next to Remy who was at least trying to pretend he wasn't laughing.

“Oh ha ha Remus good job you got me?” Roman deapaned.

“Oh come on that was so good! You always jump so high when you get scared!” Remus laughed some more wiping a tear from his eye. 

“Are you done yet?” Roman said hotly.

“Come on babes let him laugh it up for a while. He's gonna need it after losing so bad to me for another year. What has it been now? Like a 7 year streak?” Remy sarcastically replied.

“Uh, bitch, I don't think so! This year I came prepared!”

“Rems you say that every year.”

“Maybe so but I mean it this year! Watch!” Remus ran off into the crowd laughing. He made a direct beeline for their mother leaving Remy and Roman in the corner together.

“...so...Do you think he actually has a chance this year?” Roman asked Remy, finally sitting in one of the two chairs in the corner.

“Babe, I don't think he even has a good rumor. He's just jelly from all the wins I’ve got.” Remy sighed and sat in the other chair next to Roman. 

“I don't know he seemed to think he had a really good one this year.”

“Honey, he thinks he has a good one every year. Last year had to be the worst though. At this point I don’t see why anyone would listen to him, let alone believe a word he says.”

“Well as long as hes having fun here.”

“Well babe you could get in on this too if you want.” Remy lifted his sunglasses a bit to look over Roman.

“Know full well Remington that I can't talk to people let alone tell a convincing lie.”

“Yea yea we've been over it. Social Anxiety is a bitch huh… Well If you need anything you can at least talk to me. I get the struggle in this family.” Remy looked pointedly into Romans eyes.

“Aww does Remy liikkee mmeeeee???” Roman didn't much like the change in tone of the conversion, so he tried to change it back to the light heartedness as it was before.

“Bitch? I would never.” Remy smirked and replaced his sunglasses.

“Yea yea. You know-” Roman started, before a shrill voice cut him off.

“ROMAN ADRIAN JULIUS PRINCE!” A voice pierced through the crowd.

Roman immediately stood up at attention as the crowd parted revealing his mother storming past everyone straight to him. Roman didn't know what he had done wrong this time. But he did know he was kinda upset he didn't even make it halfway through the night yet. Remy stood up, and stood slightly behind him.

“Babes, what did you do?” He whispered.

“I have to clue.” He whispered back, just as his mother stopped right in front of him.

To Romans surprise she did yell at him or push him back right away. She just stood there searching his face. After a tense moment, she seemed to find what she was apparently looking for in his anxious expression, as she broke out into a bright smile. Roman was reeling from such a contrast of emotions going on around him and his own. If her smile wasn't weird enough, she started laughing then wrapped her arms around Roman.

Roman froze. His mother hasn't hugged him since he was very young. He started at the now staring, silent crowd. Slowly he returned the hug, moreso because it was to be expected. Finally she pulled back, but held him at arm's length, hands on his shoulders. Roman found she had tears in her eyes. He's never been more confused in his entire life.

“M-mom what's going on?” He shakelily started.

“Roman! Don’t pretend like you don't know! Why didn't you tell you were engaged!” She shouted. The crowd gasped. While Roman took a second to process what she just said. 

“I-...I’m not though?” He spoke stuntingly. 

“Don't worry honey you don't have to hide it anymore! I know you were worried to tell us because of that one thing that happened...But i'm just glad you finally found what's actually right! You should have brought her with you honey!”

Roman didn't know how to react. She was just so happy with this idea… Should he tell her? Tell her he has absolutely no club what the hell she was talking about? Well...If she wanted him to be engaged...why not let this slide for now…? It's not like she will ever meet anyone he dates anyway. Why not entertain her love for a while.

With his mind made up he finally spoke up.

“W-who told you?”

“So it is true! You didn't deny it! Oh sweetie, I'm so proud of you! Who knew you’d finally do something like this before Remus!”

“Mom.” Roman was starting to feel really small in this very large crowd around him, realizing everyone was still staring. “Who told you this?”

“Why Remus of course! I’m not surprised you told him first, a little disappointed is all but still!”

“Umm. Thank you. You- Umm. Now if you'll excuse me I need to...get a drink!”

“Oh that's perfect! A toast! Everyone grab a drink for my son and his engagement!” She turned to say to everyone.

Roman was starting to breathe a bit faster. He caught his grandfather's eye. He seemed to have done almost a full 180 from how he looked at him before. He had a slight smirk on his face and what seemed to be a bit of proud gleam in his eye. Roman felt a bit sick. Remy disappeared from behind him, probably to get a drink as well. 

Maybe he shouldn't have gone along with this idea. Once he found out Remus was involved he knew exactly what was happening. He just wishes he had come up with a less believable lie this year. He should have known once he agreed everyone would be too happy. This was a family of tradition, and to them marrying young was very important. They are probably the most proud of roamn right now then they ever have been or will be.

Someone handed Roman a glass of champagne but he didn't feel it much. His family was cheering for him and they were actually...happy for him. He didn't want this. Not like this. He needed to get out. He needed to run before he started to panic even more. They were happy for him...he didn't want to ruin that by actually being himself.

So he ran.

He ran past his mother. Passed his drunk aunt and uncle who were cheering for him and drinking even more. Right passed his proud looking grandfather. And then right past Remus and Remy who was passing Remus his well earned cash. As Roman passed them he shot Remus a cold glare. Remus went from a gleeful smile holding a new $50 bill, to fear as he watched Roman leave the ballroom.

Once he was out of the room where everyone was watching him, he kept going. He ran past the staircase Remus fell down when he was 7, and he father and him sat on to read Shakespeare's Romeo and Juliet. Past the kitchen where Remus stole the cooks still hot cookies, where Roman sat with his father when he taught him how to use chopsticks. And finally out the door, completely forgetting his jacket.

Once outside the cold shocked him into a bit more lucidity. The storm is almost in full force now. Whipping winds and heavy snow. But Roman didn't care. He kept running all the way to his car, which was easy to find since it was the most beat up thing in the lot. He was surprised it even got him and Remus all the way out to the countryside without breaking down.

Roman jumped in the front seat and quickly reached for the key in his pocket. Once he finally grabbed it, he started the car as quickly. He distantly felt bad for booking it as soon as everyone started looking at him, but he just handled it. He could still barely breathe. 

He backed his car up and round. Finally he was driving away from the mansion, while pulling his seatbelt on at the same time. Looking in the rearview mirror he caught Remus busting through the front door into the snow, just in time to see Roman turn the corner and out of sight.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TW: Panic attack, self-deprecation (Roman), and being quite confused (also Roman)  
> I'm gonna start doing TWs at the beginning of some of these chapter just incase some readers need them!  
> Stay safe and enjoy! As always let me know if somethings wrong or what you think!

The door slowly creaked open to reveal a small face with large peering eyes. The child only opened the door enough to see their face, and small hands wrapped around the edge. They seemed to be only 7 or 8 years old. There was so much curiosity in their wide eyes.

“Hello! I’m Patton. Who are you?” The small child asked, still hidden mostly by the door.

“H-h-e-ell-o m-m-my-y n-n-ame iss R-roman. I n-need sssome h-help.” Roman slurred, swaying back and forth in place.

“Patton! Close that door right now!” An older sounding voice yelled from further in the house. Roman thought he also heard some frantic footsteps as well. 

This “Patton” turned around, opening the door more, and yelled back into the house.

“But dad! This guy said he needs help! He can't talk right! I wanna help him!!” As Patton said this they opened the door the rest of the way and wrapped their arms around Romans waist.

Roman could no longer comprehend what was going on really. He was quite sure if he stayed standing any longer, he would finally pass out. He couldn't feel anything anymore, which was probably bad. Everything felt like it was slow motion as another face showed up through the door. It seemed like this new person was trying to talk to him but everything sounded like it was underwater. 

His vision was definitely getting worse. He tried to blink away the dark ring around what he was seeing, but everything was getting too heavy. He was feeling very, very light headed. With the last of his consciousness he pulled a few words together.

“I-i-im s-s-sor-ry-y.” and everything went black.

~~~

The world came back to Roman very slowly. He felt warm. So, so warm. He was glad he made it home. He vaguely remembered that his car had broken down at one point. The weird part was that he didn't remember how or when he had gotten home. But he did remember being very cold, and now he's not.

With his eyes still closed Roman shuffled around a bit. He was feeling more relaxed in the warmth around him then he remembers feeling in a long time. He let out a contented sigh, burrowing into the blankets around him further. The bed was so soft.

Wait.

He didn't own a bed. He slept on a couch, with a scratchy wool blanket. And last he checked his heater was broken. What was going on?

There was a small chuckle to the left of him that surely did not help his confusion and trepidation. It did help to raise his heart rate though. Slowly Roman opened his eyes to see a dark bedroom. He could see a flicker of light to the right of the bed he was still lying in. It seemed like a lit fireplace, which was adding heat and light to the room.

After blinking around trying to garner his surroundings, Roman realized all he was really looking at was the dark ceiling. He tried to push to sit up in the bed to see around more. But this proved to be much harder than he was originally anticipating. He still felt very weak. What happened?

“I wouldn't suggest that darling, you are still recovering from being frozen solid.” A voice from his left stated, causing Roman to startle back against the bed. He had completely forgotten there was someone else in the room. His breathing and heart started to speed up significantly more, freezing in place. The voice chuckled again.

To say Roman was scared would be a bit of an understatement. He didn't know where he was, how he got here and who was talking to him. Though at the moment he was sure he couldn't speak back anyway.

Finally the owner of the voice from the left came into view. They walked over to peer over Roman on the bed. Roman heart was beating out of his chest as looked back at the person above him. He stayed frozen. He was pretty sure he didn't know who this person was. Which definitely made this situation worse since he was in a house he didn't know, with a person he didn't know.

In the dark room it was quite hard to make out any definite features of them. They looked to be shorter than Roman, and a little leaner too. Which Roman distantly heard a voice that sounded like his mother say that wasn't hard to pull off with his slightly thicker size. This person also had darker hair and a slim face.

They gazed at Roman and searched his face, which Roman was sure just showed his fear. The stranger seemed to have some pity on him as they backed up and finally spoke.

“Well aren't you a pretty little thing? Showed up right at my doorstep.” They said with a smirk.

Roman felt his face grow a bit warmer. This person was just making Roman more and more confused as time went on. He opened his mouth to respond to find he couldn't speak a word. The words got caught in his throat and he couldn’t make a sound. This wasn't the first time this had happened, nor the most inconvenience. But it was still quite embarrassing. Roman tried to speak again but only ended up looking like a fish out of water.

This happened when Roman was too anxious. So much so to where he just shuts down. It happened quite a bit as a child, especially after getting yelled at for a while. Or after he would freak out too much. Remus and him had even learned a bit of sign language to help him during these times. Sadly this still happens actually quite often to the poor stage hand. He was surprised he lasted as long as he did at the party.

The party! That's right he was at a party! Then he...left? Maybe? Why did he leave? And that still doesn't answer where he is… How did he get here then?

Seeming to realize that Roman was a bit lost in thought, they spoke up again, breaking Roman out of his own dissociation. 

“Cat got your tongue? That's alright I can get you something to write with. One moment please.” And with that the stranger walked out of the room.

Roman took this time to try and calm his racing heart.

‘Its okay. It's okay! This is fine Roman...just breathe...They would have hurt you by now if they wanted to…’ Roman thought to himself over and over. ‘Do that thing Remus taught you. Look for five things...was it five things or six? I don't know! I’m fucked! I’m going to die and no one will know where I am and..and...and…’ Romans breathing got worse as he tried and failed to calm himself down.

Tears were starting to gather in his eyes as he started to hyperventilate. He realized that he was having a panic attack but he was too far gone to help himself. 

‘You really deserve this dumbass. You're the one who got lost or something!’ Roman kept thinking to himself as he continued to breathe too much. Tears were streaming down his face, and he couldn't even move his arms enough to wipe them away.

Just as his vision was going a bit dark around the edges the door opened back up again. Distantly Roman realized that a person was in the room which really didn't help his panicky state. There were only two people in the world that wouldn't make him worse when he was in this state. He tried to back up in the bed but he was too weak to even move more than an inch.

“Hey hey hey it's alright. I’m not going to hurt you. Calm down.” The stranger said as they slowly walked to the side or Romans bed. “I’m going to help you okay. Listen to my voice. Breathe in for me. Breathe in for four seconds. Come on it's okay try again. There ya go, hold for seven second. Now release for eight. There you go, let's do it again.” They kept speaking in a soft murmur guiding Roman though the exercise.

Once Roman seemed to be breathing a bit better, the stranger spoke up again.

“I’m sorry for scaring you, we are not used to having visitors around here. Here is the pen and paper, let me help you sit up a bit.” They said softly.

Roman was still freaking out a bit, so he was having trouble putting a full sentence together. He nodded his head anyway so he would finally be able to sit up and look around. Once he was finally sat up the stranger placed the pen and notebook in his lap, looking pointedly at Roman.

“I think you are just as confused as I am. So how about we go back and forth asking questions okay?” They asked. Roman nodded, signally for the stranger to start. “Okay, who are you?” They asked.

My name is Roman Prince.   
Where am I?

“Hello Roman. You are currently in the guest room of my house. The house itself is in the... forest. How did you get here Roman?”

As they spoke they seemed a bit reluctant to give out the information. This did not help Romans nerves about the whole situation. He felt this person was being very nice, and for what reason? He wasn't used to free kindness.

I 

Roman paused his shaky writing, not knowing how to answer the question he was asked. How did he get here?

I don’t know… I was at a family reunion in the countryside. Then I left because...I don't remember...and then my car broke down and now I’m here. Which i'm sorry about. I didn't mean to interrupt or impose I can go if you want me too.

Roman showed the journal to the stranger, who looked at it confused.

“You do know there is about 3 feet of snow outside right now right? Even if I wanted you out, I couldn't let you in good conscious. You'd freeze to death. Well...again.” They said. 

Wait.

I froze to death?

Roman wrote, significantly more pale than before.

“Ah ah that's two questions in a row, but I’ll answer. You did not literally freeze to death sweetie. You are very much alive. During the storm you showed up on my doorstep confusing it for death's door. My...son was a bit too friendly with you and you passed out right as I came to the door. Sorry if he scared you. He's not used to people coming to the door. But after you fainted I took you inside. You were hypothermic and soaked to the bone, so I decided to warm you up. Lucky I did because as soon as I took you in, the snow started back up again. You're lucky I’m nice, not everyone in these woods would have done the same.” They warned. “Now it's my turn. How old are you darling?  
Man what was with all these pet names? Roman was starting to breathe funny again and this time he wasn't quite sure why.

I’m 25. Why?

“Really? You don't look a day over 20.” They smirked at Roman as his face started to heat up again. “My my you are quite easy to fluster.”

A bit flustered Roman started to write back quicker than before.

My family would disagree about my looks, but thank you I guess. But you didn't answer my question. Why ask about my age?

“I just wanted to make sure your parents were looking for their lost child.” They smirked.

Roman gave a small smile back at that. 

Even if I was that young, I can guarantee she wouldn't come looking for me.

The stranger was giving Roman an odd look while reading what he'd written. It made Roman realize that they were on the topic of himself for too long. He wanted to change the subject to literally anything else. Most people didn't like when he talked about himself and his family. He always over shared and drove everyone off.

Sorry. I think I got off track talking about myself. Sorry, I tend to talk too much. Where is your son?

The stranger gave him a slightly concerned look, clearly noticing the change of subject, but gracefully let it slide as they answered the question. 

“It's okay hon, I did ask about you after all. Anyway, which one son do you have in mind? I've got two. But I’ll assume you mean the one you met. Patton should be sleeping right now. It is the middle of the night.”

At that Roman blanched. How long had he been here? Ruining this poor person's night and probably next day. Even their poor kid was involved in his mess.

I’m so sorry. You should be asleep too not worrying about me. I’m so sorry. 

Roman fanatically wrote to the kind stranger. They seemed a bit confused by his sudden change in pace.

“No no, it's fine. I don't sleep much anyway... “

Still I’m sorry that I’m here. I was just so lost I didn't have a phone and couldn't stay in my car so I decided to go into the woods after seeing the light of your house.

“It seems you've picked up a bit of your memory. Barring the fact there no way you should have been able to see my house from the road, if I didn't want to help you I wouldn't have. It's okay for you to be here. Okay?”

It's not okay though. I shouldn't be here imposing here taking up your space. I’ll leave as soon as you want me too.

The stranger seemed to be taken a bit back. They paused and looked passed Roman, lost in thought. After Roman started thinking that maybe he should just stop talking forever and leave through the window, they finally spoke up again.

“What if I want you to stay here?” They asked, still not looking completely at Roman.

Roman froze, very confused by the question. Stuntingly he wrote a very elegant response.

I- what?

“Hon, I don't want you to leave yet. You can't even walk yet. It's okay for you to take up space. Besides it might be nice to talk to someone who isn't less than 8 years old. Will you at least stay till morning?”

Roman looked into the strangers face as he finished speaking, his eyes starting to sing a bit. Nobody had ever wanted him around before. This random stranger was getting weirder by the minute. After a moment Roman wrote back.

As long as I’m welcome I’ll stay if you want... Who are you?

“Oh where are my manners! My name is Janus, it's a pleasure to meet you Roman.” Janus smiled at Roman in the dim light, the little light there was reflecting on their sharp canines. Romans eyes widened a bit, then he squinted to try and see better in the dark room. It didn't help.

“Why don't you try and get more sleep Roman. I’ll bring you something to eat in the morning to gain your strength back. If you need me, call me. I’ll hear you.” They started to walk to the door when they paused. “And Roman, I trust that you keep to your room. This house is quite old, don't want you getting hurt anymore then you already are. Goodnight!” Then they finally walked out of the room.

‘What did I just get myself into? I must be tired...I think I’m starting to see things that aren't there...’ Roman thought as he shimmied back into sheets.

Roman closed his eyes, not realizing how tired he was until he was laying down again. He was asleep again within minutes of Janus’ departure, slipping away into pleasant, warm dreams.

~~~

Janus closed the door behind himself as he walked out of the room. He let the friendly smile he was carrying before slip off his face, replacing it with a small scowl. He pressed his back against the door and listened until he was sure Roman had fallen back asleep.

Maybe he got himself into more than he should have. But he couldn't just let this guy walk away after being able to walk into the woods. Plus he looked to be dead on his feet.

Janus let out a sigh and spoke a small incantation under his breath. The guest door glowed a soft yellow around the edges, signifying that the spell had worked. The door was now not locked, but would let Janus know if anyone opened the door. 

With that Janus walked down the hall leaving the man to his sleep. He's gonna have a lot of work and paperwork to fill out with this one.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Had a hard time writing this one! But its finally done! Enjoy!  
> TWs: Small reference to child abuse and reference to late parents. Let me know if anything else!

Remus sat on the steps of his childhood house. Or well...mansion. Even he could recognize that this wasn't a house. It definitely wasn't a home either. 

He had his head in his hands thinking about everything that happened that night that led up to this point. He really, really messed up.

It wasn't that Remus thought that nothing bad would happen when he told that rumor to his mother. In fact he was quite hopeful some shit would go down. His mother would be the best to win over with her propensity for being very gullible. Then he was hoping he could just coast along to victory after she believed him. Sadly that worked and bit too well.

Remus knew everyone was hoping Roman would finally contribute to the family. So by giving him and wife, fake or not, would alleviate the worry in the family. They wouldn't question it too much. What he didn't account for was the fact that Roman never wanted that kind of attention.

Remus was kicking himself remembering the look on his brother's face as he ran from the ballroom. He looked scared and shook up. Remus was hoping he would take it as a joke, or at least play along until Remus could dispel the rumor. But It was already too late.

He ran right out the door and into the car and away before Remus could catch him. Which leaves Remus on the front porch in the snow regretting most of this night.

Remus just thinks too fast most of the time. Never being able to stop the next thought even if the first one isn't finished yet. It's not an excuse for putting Roman on blast, but it is a reason. He just never thought though to the consequences before he opened his mouth. The fact of the matter is that he should of asked Roman before he talked to anyone.

Remus gave a heavy sigh as Remy came up from behind him. 

“Listen babe, you should come back inside for a bit. I’ll drive you home once nobody is looking for us.” He said solemnly.

“Where do you think he went? There so much snow, that car is a piece of shit and hes freaking the fuck out.” Remus said back, not hearing, or not caring about, Remy's first statement.

“I’m sure he’ll be fine. Its fucking cold out here Rems. Lets go inside and talk about th-”

“NO! Remy you don't get it! Who knows what he could be doing or thinking! I never think! After all these years he's been the person this family hated the most and I certainly never helped him!” Remus stood up and started yelling at the snow falling. “I’m his twin brother and even I treat him so poorly.”

“I hear what you're saying and I raise you, you are the only one who has ever stuck by him. Yes you fucked up today Remus but he’s bound to forgive you. You have your own issues Rems. He knows you didn't mean it. Just give him a bit to calm down.”

“I know he’ll forgive me. He always does. He's the kindest person in the whole bitch ass family! But no one has ever been the same to him!” Remus groaned loudly at the sky. 

Remus turned back to look at Remy, who was still standing and shivering on the porch. Remy looked over Remus and nodded his head.

“You’re right. But you and him stick together. Just let him go for a bit. We’ll find him tomorrow.” Remy pulled a set of keys out of his coat pocket. “For now I’m sure that nobody is looking for us since no one came after us. Come home with me and then we will find him. Grab his coat before we leave though.”

Remus huffed then nodded back. He walked back inside to grab both him and Romans coats from the coat rack. He doesn't feel any better from what happened. He’ll have to have a long talk with Roman to try and figure this out. 

Remus walked out the front door to Remy's car.

~~~

Janus walked through the halls of his house, away from the guest rooms. He knew that there was no way that anyone could go in or out of that room without his knowledge. But that did little to alleviate his worry of having this stranger in his house. 

There was so much unknown with this stranger. How could he see Janus’ house from the road? That road was miles away from his house, and it is heavily snowing. Even if he could for some reason have seen his house, there should have not been a way for him to just wander into the forest. 

These woods were not the typical thick forest that one may travers as they want. Janus didn't want to say it had a mind of its own, but they may be the best way to describe it. It just...played by its own rules. He needed to go to his library and, though he didn't really want to, call a friend over. Maybe they would know more than he would about these things. ‘They probably won’t but it’s worth a shot.’ Janus thought.

Janus continued meandering his way to his home library, thinking of the possibilities of why this Roman could walk into the woods. 

‘I’ve lived in this damn forest for over a century and I’ve never met someone like this.” Janus thought. ‘It should have just sent him away. Humans can't walk in here. I certainly couldn't so why him?’ As Janus continued his inner monologue he passed by his son's door. Realizing this he stopped and took a step back.

Janus realized that before he goes to his library to inevitably get lost in his thoughts and books, he should check on his two sons. The night had had a lot of excitement; it had been just short of a nightmare getting the two to sleep.

He made sure to put the stranger into the room furthest away from any of the living quarters that either his kids or himself used. That being said, his room was the closet, then Virgils, the last being Pattons. 

He first peeked into little Virgil's room. The 3 year old was sleeping soundly in his crib. The poor child had the hardest time sleeping without some sort of song sung beforehand, not that Janus minded. He's pretty sure he would do just about anything for the little boy. He was just about ready to move into an actual bed, which Janus was not looking forward to. He's growing up too fast.

He still remembered when Virgil was a baby. He was so small and fragile. Janus has done many things in his life he was not proud of, but taking Virgil in will never be one of them. He will admit that taking in the infant was not what he had planned that day but he's forever glad he did.

He was a hard baby to take care of too. He was a mix of two beings that were told to never be together. And instead of punishing the parents, they went after the small child instead. Virgil was in pain most of his first months of life. His little body is a mix of things that have never been mixed. Janus was so glad he grew out of the pain, even if he still needed a little help sometimes. 

Taking little Virgil from his crib turned prison, was one of the best decisions of his entire life. 

Smiling softly at the sleeping child, Janus stopped his walk down memory lane. He was just so glad to have Virgil with him. Janus was determined to give this child a second chance that nobody else was willing to give him.

He silently closed the door to move to Pattons door. He cracked the door open in on the 8 year old. Luckily, he too was sound asleep. 

He's had Patton longer than he's had Virgil, but he didn't take Patton in as young as Virgil. He still thinks about Patton's story and gets a bit misty eyed. Janus had been great friends with Patton's biological parents, and though Patton didn't remember them much, Janus did. They were amazing forest witches and had a love for nature. They are the most loving people. Distantly Janus thought that you'd have to be to be friends with him. 

He would always rather have Patton's biological parents here, but he will never ever regret agreeing to being Patton's godparent. After Pat's parents passed, and he was left in Janus care, it was a large learning curve on how to be a parent. But now he wouldn't trade either of his sons for all the power in the world. 

Patton had scared Janus so bad when he opened the door for the stranger. Yes Pat wasn't used to visitors. But he was taught from a young age to never open the door alone. Janus had always preached safety to them both for fear of what lurked around in the woods. Pat was lucky the person behind the door was actually a person. They were going to have to reiterate the rules of the front door once the morning hit.

Closing the door to his son's room he finally let out his last strained sigh. It's been a long night even though it's already 2am. 

Finally catching some calm, Janus made his way just past his two sons' rooms into the fairly large library. The circular room went from the first floor all the way up to the third, and even a bit into the attic. It could be entered from any of those levels as well. Each shelf was completely filled with books. 

This is the place where he spends arguably the most time. Even his sons would hang out here with him. There just so many things that can be learned here.

Speaking of learning things, he needed to find out who the hell Roman was. There was no way this guy was who he said he was if he was able to see and walk into the forest. There were many things that could be happening here. Though Janus thought there were a few that were more likely than others.

No matter what though, Janus thought that there was no way in heaven or hell that Roman was trustworthy. 

Running his hands down the spines of the books and he walked around the room, Janus was looking for a specific book. After a few minutes of reading through the books with his fingertips he finally found the right book: ‘The Complete Book of Different Beings, Magic and Otherwise.’

“A-ha!” He whispered triumphantly. “This should be it!”

Taking the book to the corner of the room, Janus sat in his favorite chair. Not for the first time he's glad he doesn't need to sleep, he's gonna be here for a while. The book itself was quite large and he really didn't know where to start with Roman. 

With a contented sigh Janus opened the book, and started at the beginning.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Slightly longer chapter but It's only one persons story pov cause I wanted to get this one out! Enjoy!!  
> TWs: Some Panicky thoughts from Roman, meantion of late parents, reference to homophobia/transphobia (Romans family just sucks), Let me know if anything else!

Roman opened his eyes to light shining in his face. It wasn't extremely unpleasant since it was warm, but his eyes burning was something he didn't want to continue. He rolled to the side of the bed and faced a...fireplace? Oh yeah...He was in a random person's house...after almost freezing to death..in the middle of a scary forest…

‘If I wasn't terrified, I’d make the joke that Remus would be so jealous.’ Roman thought as he slowly sat up in the bed. It seems the person he'd met last night was right about sleeping to gain strength back. He could actually use his arms now. 

Sitting up he realized the room looked very different in the light of the day then in the dark of night. It was very nicely put together. The walls were a nice pale yellow with the beams in the ceiling exposed to show the nice dark lacquer. The furniture of the room matched the dark coloring of the exposed wood with some red and gold accents as well. The room looked regal, and expensive, dramatic even. Roman felt a bit out of place.

Roman closed his eyes and leaned his head back. He took a deep breath in through his nose and out through his mouth. He still felt a bit out of his wits, but he was starting to calm down a bit in the quiet of the morning.

“Hello!!” A loud voice said from his right.

This caused Roman to startle so bad he was within inches of falling off the bed. Most of the sense of calmness he worked up immediately was lost in a matter of seconds. Roman brought his hand up to his rapidly beating heart as he took gulping breaths in.

“Oh no! Don’t worry! I’m not here to hurt you! I just wanted to say hi and actually meet you! You kinda died last time we met and I just wanted to make sure you are okay! Daddy says you just got really really cold and when I’m really cold I like warm hugs but I’ve been told that I’m supposed to ask people if they want a hug first but I couldn't ask you because you fell asleep.” The child took a deep breath since they had not since they started speaking.

Roman took a long moment to catch up to what the child had said. They just spoke so fast with such expressiveness Roman couldn't keep up. Let alone he was sure this room was empty not a minute before the child had spoken. 

The child stood in the corner of the room with an amazingly bright smile. They rocked back a forth on their heels making their curly brown hair bounce around with them. The child was wearing light blue overall with a pastel yellow shirt that had white flowers embroidered on it. They looked to be around 8 years old and if Roman remembered correctly this was the kid that opened the door last night. Did he ever get their name? He couldn't remember.

Roman realized that the child was waiting for an answer to their question. Their question to….Oh! Hug Roman. They wanted a hug. From Roman? And he doesn't even remember the kids name. But the longer Roman took to answer the more the kid was looking dejected. Panicking, Roman answered them.

“Umm. I...Suppose?” Roman slowly opened his arms.

The child's face lit up like a kid on Christmas morning and climbed up the bed. The speed at which this child climbed up to him surprised Roman a little. They crawled into Romans arms and burrowed their face into Romans chest. Roman sat frozen for a long minute, then slowly lowered his arms around the small child. 

For someone so small, they were quite warm. Roman couldn't remember the last time he had had a real hug. Distantly he thought about how it was kind of sad that the first hug he could remember was from a child that he didn't even know the name of. But he pushed that thought aside and squeezed the small child a little tighter. 

He was very surprised at how trusting this child was. He was basically a stranger to this kid and yet they were so...comfortable around him. He had never met someone so trusting, even for a child. 

“You know there's a spell on your door, right?” The child spoke suddenly, interrupting Romans thoughts and still huddled close.

“Oh there is, is there? How so?” Roman smirked. He missed the whimsical way children would speak. This one must have a big imagination. Much like Roman did when he was their age.

“You can’t see it? Look!” The child turned and shuffled so he was still close to Roman, but was now seated at his side under his arm.

They then pointed at the door and looked up at Roman with big, excited eyes.

“Look at the door! There's a yellow outline around it! That means daddy put a spell on it!” The child smiled brightly, then suddenly it turned into a childish pout. “I don’t know what it is though. I haven't been able to find out cause I’m not good at magic.” They huffed as they crossed their arms.

“Aww hey bud don’t say that! I’m sure you’ll get better. You just need some practice is all! Do you have a wand or something? Maybe I can help you!” Roman replied, smiling at the kid. Their eyes started to shine with unbridled excitement.

“You know magic!?” They asked, jumping off the bed.

“Of course I do! I’m a Prince after all! All princes know magic in some way! I just haven't practiced in a long time so forgive me if I’m a bit rusty.” Roman said with a smile as he also finally got out of bed. He got to his feet just fine, though he still felt a little weak. Though it was something he could easily brush off, the room was spinning a bit. But he had a child to entertain! And playing pretend was Romans favorite game. Roman took a deep breath and pushed past his slight weakness.

Roman walked to stand near the kid at the foot of the bed. 

“Now! Where is this wand of yours?” He asked the excitable child.

“Oh, I don’t have one! Dad said that I draw my magic from the earth and stuff. So anything thats alive I can draw my power from!” They said with a big toothy grin, striking a power pose.

“Wow that's really cool! You must have been doing this magic stuff for a long time to know so much.” Roman praised. He would admit that was quite detailed for a child. But being this far out in the woods he's sure he could come up with some expensive magic lore as well. 

“Well yea,” the child said, “Dad said I was born a witch!”

Roman continued to smile and nod even though he didn't quite understand. The person he talked to last night seemed quite nice. Definitely not the type to call their child a witch from birth. Though that's a pretty small insult so the child most likely didn't understand. He supposed he didn't actually know the person… Maybe he wasn't as kind as he had originally thought.

Roman thought it best to continue to play along with the child. They seemed to be having fun and Roman had to admit that he was also getting a bit into the game of make-believe.  
“Well that is really cool! I myself was born a Prince as you were born a witch. But not too long ago an evil woman tried to take away my title! So I ran away to live on my own and chose to keep my name as Prince Roman.” As Roman told his short tale the child listened with rapt attention.

“Woooww! That's amazing you must be so stroongg!! That lady must be so mean! I’m gonna beat her up for you!” They brought their fists up to show their...lack luster strength. But Roman appreciated the sentiment.

“That's okay kid. I don’t think I’m gonna see her again. I don’t want to go back there anymore anyway. Now! Let's do some magic! Show what you can do!” 

“Okay!” They said. “But…” The child got really close to Roman and pulled him down by the sleeve to whisper in his ear. “Don’t tell my dad. He doesn’t like when I do magic in the house when he can’t watch.” 

Roman smiled at the new seriousness that the child took on. Roman mimicked the same eer a well.

“You have a Prince's honor.” Roman said as he raised his right arm.

The kid gave him a once over. Seemingly finding what they were looking for, they took a step back and closed their eyes.They took several deep breaths and held their hands palm up in front of themself. While continuing to breath, they started to sway a bit.

Roman continued watching closely to see how long this kid was gonna commit to the whole ‘I can do magic’ thing. He was waiting for something small to happen, like a creek in the floorboards or a sudden draft, to blame on the kid. He would of course hype it up to say they moved a mountain or caused an incoming storm. 

But before either of them even had a chance to speak up, heavy footsteps could be heard bounding toward the closed door. The door banged open hitting the wall, which caused Roman to jump. In the doorway to reveal a less than pleased looking Janus with a small child poised on their hip. 

They paused at the door seeing that Roman was out of bed and standing next to the foot of the bed. His son was in the center of the room, doing his deep breathing exercise he had taught him to help manage his magic. Looks like he showed up just in time.

Roman stood frozen, starting at the person in the doorway. Were they the same person that he had met last night? They looked so much different in the light of the day. The slim, yet on the shorter side. They had dark black curly hair mostly covered by their circular black hat. They were wearing a yellow turtleneck sweater tucked into black high waisted pinstripe pants. 

The small child they were holding was hiding their face in the sweater. They were wearing a small purple beanie that covered their black hair. The scared child was holding a stuffed toy of the cartoon animal Stitch so tight his tiny knuckles were white. They couldn't have been any older than 3 years old.

Janus finished assessing the scene in front of him and finally spoke up, addressing his child.

“Patton dear, what have I told you about magic without my knowledge?” Janus asked, slightly bouncing the toddler.

“To not do it in the house…” Patton said, hanging his head.

Janus sighed. “It's okay honey. Just want to make sure you're safe while...playing.” He said the last word slowly, while looking directly at Roman.

“But dad! He said he's a Prince! And that he knows magic as well! He was going to help me learn to control my magic more and then I was going to help him beat up some old lady who tried to make him not be a Prince!” They said looking back and forth between Roman and Janus. All previous shame gone in an instant. 

“Is he now?” Janus inquired. “Well here I was treating you like a normal person.” Janus looked over Roman, who looked very uncomfortable, and bowed deeply. The child on his hip started to giggle, peeking their eyes out. “Now, your highness I promised you breakfast this morning but since you are already up you can join the rest of us at our table? I can guarantee it won’t be as grand as you are used too, but I’m sure we can work something out.” He grabbed the child that was on his hip under their arms and placed them by his feet. “Patton dear, can you take your little brother to the dining room and set up a bit? Breakfast will be done shortly and I wish to speak with the Prince.”

“Okay daddy! Let's go Virgey! I pour you some juice and then we can color!” Patton grabbed the little child's hand as skipped out of the room. If Roman would have looked any closer he might have seen the door glow a faint yellow for a second, before the color faded away.

Janus watched his kids leave the room with a small smile on his face. After they were completely out of earshot Janus turned fully to Roman.

“So. A Prince you say?” Janus asked.

Roman was extremely uncomfortable. He felt like a kid caught with his hand in the cookie jar. Yet there was really no reason to feel this way. He just… did when people talked to him. He always just assumes he's in trouble. He decided though that the truth is the best course of action here. 

“Haha yeah no not really. Patton just seemed really into the whole magic thing so I thought I’d play along. They are very sweet…”

“They?” Janus asked, raising an eyebrow. It was off topic from where he wanted to go in his questioning, but his curiosity caused him to pose the question anyway.

Roman froze. Did he fuck up again? He shouldn't have let the slip when he didn't know how tolerant these people were. They were as close as you could be to living under a rock. They were so far in the forest. 

Then again maybe they would be cool with it? It's not like Roman knew the gender of any of the people here so he just… Didn’t want to assume anything. 

But that excuse did not work in his family. When he said that before he had gotten a long lecture from just about everyone in his family. It was like they all took turns, repeating the exact same ignorant shit. He remembers leaving that specific Christmas party and just crying alone in his apartment. That was not a good night.

Roman was so lost in thought he didn't even realize when Janus took a few steps closer to him. Shaking his head slightly to clear his thoughts Roman looked back up to Janus. He took a deep breath and hid his slightly shaking hands behind his back. He decided he might as well try and explain the truth again.

“I...I didn't want to assume any of your genders and none of you explicitly told me. I didn't want to be rude.” Roman said not directly looking at Janus.

Janus was largely taken aback. He was not expecting the stranger to be so...considerate. Janus looked the stranger up and down, searching for any sign he was lying to him. Finding nothing that could condemn him as such he decidedly spoke instead.

“Well that's very kind of you. I myself go by he/him. Both my sons do for now, but they are welcome to say otherwise whenever, or if ever, they wish. You?” Janus asked slowly.

“Umm… He/him as well…” Roman answered in a slightly shocked state. He never in a million years thought that Janus would be so chill about it all. It was such a stark reaction to everyone he had ever talked to about these things. Except the one person at the theater he had met, they were very chill since they were nonbinary. Roman had learned a lot from them. 

But even if Janus was chill now, Roman still felt that everyone had a limit. So maybe he should just say he only used he/him and grin and bare it for now.

“Mhmm,” Janus hummed, “Okay, now that that's out of the way, I would like to know when my son came into the room? I happened to be taking Virgil to the kitchen when I heard Pat from outside the door. How long had he been here?”

Janus seemed slightly concerned, and Roman only had a few guesses why. Most of which included leaving a child with a random stranger that they had only met last night. But once he started to think about it, he knew when Patton scared him, but not how he came in. Surly Roman would have seen the door open; it faced the bed. Roman took a few steps back till he took a seat on the bed.

“To be honest I don’t quite remember when he got in here. I didn't see him come in, only when he scared the beegeebies out of me when he said hi. So maybe only about 20 minutes? I’m sorry. I understand why you wouldn't want me around your kids. I don't know you and you don’t know me. Sorry I randomly showed up at your door. Pat and I didn't do much, just played a bit of pretend before you showed up. Oh and he also wanted a hug when he first showed up. Sorry if you didn't want me too but he just looked like he would cry if I said no and I didnt want that so he crawled on the bed and we talked about magic for a bit.” Roman said, speeding toward the because he was running out of breath. He was also getting a bit anxious at the way Janus was just staring at him.

Janus was more interested in the fact that they talked about magic more than he was that Patton had hugged him. Pat was a very touchy child. His biological parents were very giving when it came to physical affection, so Patton was very used to it when he was taken in by Janus. Janus had to get used to Patton just running and hugging him. It had taken quite a while to teach him to ask first. 

“Oh you talked about magic? What did Pat say?” Janus inquired.

Roman was a bit confused at the path the questions were taking. But not wanting to upset Janus anymore then he assumed he already had, Roman answered anyway.

“Umm.. Ye-yea. He told me the door had a spell on it and told me that he's bad at magic. And I’m never one to turn down a kid's wild imagination so I entertained him a bit. I told him that I would help him practice since I’m a magic Prince. You showed up right before he showed me any of his magic tricks though. I was just playing along with him, not trying to lie.” 

Janus sighed and nodded his head. He looked around the room seemingly trying to find something to say. 

“Okay. Well, I’d appreciate it if you weren't alone with my children. You are still a stranger to us and I’m not willing to trust you yet. You should probably feel the same about me. Now, let's take this talk to the dining room and we can decide where to go from here. Follow me.” As Janus finished he turned around, waved from Roman to follow, then walked out the door.

Not wanting to keep Janus waiting, he quickly followed him, still not noticing the faintly glowing door.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so so so sorry for how long it took for this next chapter to come out... and for how short it is. It also kinda ends abruptly lmao. Uni has picked up and bit and its getting a bit hard to keep up and outta bed lol. I'll try a bit harder to keep up with this. Anyway, enjoy!  
> TWs: Roman has got social anxiety, food and eating, let me know if anything else!

Roman stumbled after the man who walked down the halfway. For someone who was quite short, he had quick strides. Roman caught up to him and thought about how to do this like a normal person. He didn’t think it would be appropriate to walk next to Janus, since it was his house. And he certainly couldn’t walk in front of him, he doesn’t know where to go. And he also thought that would be dumb. So Roman just walked a few feet behind him, trying to keep in step with him so he wouldn’t accidentally kick his heel.

Roman wondered if he should be making conversation. Like, should he compliment the house? It really did look nice now that Roman thought about it. Looking around the halls everything felt old, yet well taken care of. There were old pictures on the wall of children and Janus and people he had never seen. There were some accent tables with yellow, non-wilted flowers. Everything felt nice and clean.

The walls were made of dark wood slats. The dark color would make the place feel small if not for the yellow accents and white flowers with green vines painted on certain slats. Stunned, Roman tried to get a better look at painted flowers. They looked old and hand painted. The lights on the ceiling hung down a bit were a dim yellow which matched the age of the house. It was probably the original electrical of the house Roman thought.

Roman was so lost in thought about how beautifully comfy the house seemed, that he didn’t realize they had made it to the kitchen until he ran face first into Janus’ back. He stumbled back and almost fell flat on his ass. Be looked up to Janus and raised his hands in a placating gesture. 

“Oh my gods I’m so sorry! I was just looking around and was lost in thought! I’m so sorry your house is so pretty I just…I mean…I-” Roman was starting to get tongue-tied. His breathing was starting to pick up too, face reddening.

“Honey it’s okay take a breath. I’m not mad. Thank you for the compliment! I’ve had this house for quite a long time and I try hard to keep it clean. Thorough that can be hard with these two running around.” Janus said relatively nonchalantly. He was pointing to the two little boys in the corner of the kitchen together, both watching intently as Patton tried very carefully to pour juice into a plastic cup for Virgil.

Both adults took to watching the children. Janus, to make sure he didn’t actually spill it, and Roman because the quiet concentration of the two boys was a good time to take a few calming deep breaths. He should really try and get those reactions under control. He understood it was probably weird and he should be able to control his reactions to things.

Finally after the boys had poured a successful cup of juice, Janus walked over to them quietly praising Patton. Roman continued to think less than helpful thoughts as he looked round the kitchen and dining room. It matched the rest of the house as well, if not more updated. There was a fridge, dishwasher and microwave as well. Each was a dark color matching the color of the cabinets and tiled wall.

The dining room was attached to the kitchen making the space quite long. In the center, next to a large window, was the circular table. It had four chairs around it with a circular doily in the center. Over the dark wood table there was a small gilded chandelier.

“Take a seat Roman. Same with you boys. Breakfast will just be a moment. Do you have any allergies Roman?” Janus said, taking a pan out of a bottom cabinet.

“No. Nothing to worry about! Anything is great by me!” Roman said nervously, taking the seat in front of the window. 

Patton took the seat closest to Roman, then Virgil next to him. Roman folded his hands into his lap and looked down at the table. Maybe if he memorized the grooves in the table, he would be able to make it through the next few interactions with people. Yes, there’s only one adult and two children who he could take to but those are still people and those are hard to talk too.

Roman was specifically worried about this whole situation. He didn’t much want to go home, cause then he would have to deal with his brother. That was a conversion he wasn’t really willing to have at the moment. He felt like he still needed time to really princess his whole feelings on that.

But on the other hand, it wasn’t like he could just…Impose on this stranger. He already greeted him with this stranger’s kind hospitality, he couldn’t nor should, ask for anything more. But…maybe this Janus would like a friend? No no no that probably wouldn’t work out. They didn’t know each other and it would be weird if Roman stayed. Mayb-

“You are very quiet for a prince..” A voice from his left startled him. “In every book I’ve read the prince likes to tell stories and talk a lot. You’re different huh?” 

Roman came back into reality because of the voice. Time must have passed because the air smelled fantastic. Roman was silent as he processed the question. Patton placed his elbows on the table and laid his head on his hand. He looked at Roman waiting for a response.

“Well of course I’m a different kind of prince.” Roman agreed, side eyeing Janus as the stove. “I forgot to tell you about how my magic was taken away for a while! It makes me sad sometimes and so I always think about how to get it back!” Roman solemnly smiled at Patton. A small shift next to Patton caught his eye. 

Roman looked over and saw little Virgil look up from his booster chair to Roman. He had big eyes while looking at Roman, but he didn’t speak. But Patton didn’t leave the room in silence for too long.

“That’s so sad!! That’s why you didn’t show me any of your magic in the room right? Cause you don’t have it! I didn’t know someone could take away magic. Did you know that dad?” Patton turned around in his chair to watch his dad while he finished up cooking.

“Of course I knew that sweetheart. But its very looked down upon in the magic community. You should never take somebody’s magic away unless they are a very, very dangerous person.” Janus turned, first looking pointedly at Roman, then looking at Patton.

Patton looked back to Roman with round, sad eyes.

“Were you very, very bad?” He asked.

“No! But remember the evil women that tried to take my princeship away? Well she did give me the choice of what I would be able to keep. My princehood or my magic. And while I loved my magic, I loved my people more! I chose for him to take my magic away as long as my people were sad and I could continue to rule and help them. So she took my magic.” Roman pause for dramatic effect, letting out a long sigh. “She lied to me though. While my kingdom is still out there, she teleported me here. I don’t where they are, or where I am for that fact. With the last of my magic I remember casting a protection spell on my people. I’m not sure if it worked though. All I know now is that she’s the new ruler of my kingdom.” He finished.

Janus placed a plate of food in front of each of their seats, but nobody was really paying much attention. Patton looked up to Roman looking like he was about to cry. Even Virgil seemed to not like the finishing of the tale. Thinking quickly Roman added to his story.

“I know for a fact though not all hope is lost! I had a friend in the castle. She was my best friend and familiar. She is so kind and powerful too! Her name is..” Roman tried to think quick of names he knew. Without much of a second thought he blurted, “Glinda! She’s an amazing…owl! And I know that she will find me and we will fight for my kingdom back! And we will win!!!” Roman said, shining brightly. This ending seemed to please the children a lot more. Janus seemed to be trying to hold in his laughter.

“Her name is Glinda? Like the Good Witch?” Janus smirked.

Romans whole face started turning bright red. He stuttered a bit of false starts before finally speaking up. 

“Yep! That’s the name she told me when we first met when I was young.” He said, nervously looking between the kids and Janus. Luckily Patton didn’t seem to catch Roman embarrassment and Janus’ smug look.

“I didn’t know someone could cast spells like that dad! And I didn’t know about familiars either! Why don’t I have a familiar? Do vampires have familiars too?” Patton asked excitedly, finally picking up the fork in front of him to eat while listening. Janus, who happened to be sipping from a glass, choked slightly. 

“W-well honey usually witches don’t meet their familiars until they are around 10. And you being 8 would be too early. Maybe one of these days we can go on a walk through the woods and see if anything hangs around you.” Smiling nervously he placed his glass on the table.

Roman thought it was weird to see Janus actually stumble on his words. So far this man was so put together that Roman was sure that he picked his words very carefully each time he spoke. ‘How odd…’ Roman thought, looking away from him.

Looking down, Roman finally noticed that he too should be eating what was placed in front of him. He picked up his fork as Patton was still excitedly babbling while eating. Something about being excited about getting a pet, as Janus was explaining that a familiar wasn’t technically a pet.

Roman took a nervous breath as he scooped up some of the, what looked to be, eggs off his plate. He wasn’t typically a fan of eating around people. It was just another opportunity to be criticized, but he only just realized how hungry he actually was. He released the fork to his mouth and took a bite.

Immediately Roman looked around the table to see if anyone was looking at him. The food was delicious, but he wasn’t really surprised anymore. Of course this man was basically perfect. He got his whole life together here and Roman has basically nothing. 

Nobody was actively looking at Roman so he continued on with his meal not chiming in unless directly talked too.


End file.
